


Honey

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wanted to write a stripper au so</p>
<p>I really suck at summaries just know that there's stripper!eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a one shot probably about 5 chapters

It's the last few weeks of the first semester in my senior year of high school. It's almost time for lunch. I trudge over, back to my seat from the Kleenex box by the clock.

"Levi it's funny how your nose always runs when it's almost time for lunch."  
The teacher says. Everybody laughs as I just plop down in my seat. In four more minutes....

The teacher finishes his lecture just as the bell is ringing. I shut my notebook grab my pencil and I'm first out of the door, as always. I shove it in my locker and as usual, when I turn around Erwin and his little friend are there.

"Good afternoon Levi." Eren says.

"Hello." I say walking towards the lunchroom.

"Hey Levi." Erwin says slapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi." I reply.

These two are so annoying. Erwin is okay sometimes, it's just this freshman... Why do these two assume we are all friends.

"Levi are you buying lunch today?" Erwin asks.

"Yes I am. Clearly." I say. If I'm not carrying a lunch to the lunchroom what else should he suspect, that I'm not eating?

I walk into the line that sells burgers. My appetite has been growing lately.

"Levi, you know the coach wants us to eat beans and rice." Erwin warns.

"It's my body, not coaches." I reply.

He shrugs and goes to the healthy lunch line behind Eren. The healthy lunch line is always small and the burger line is always long as hell. As usual Erwin and Eren will beat me to the lunch table. As a freshman, Eren isn't even allowed to sit with us, but he does anyway. Maybe one day I'll tell on him.

When I finally get my food and sit down, there's only ten minutes left of lunch. Eren and Erwin saved me a seat on the edge, just where I want to be.

"Want to know what we were talking about Levi?" Eren says leaning around Erwin so he can see me.

"No, not really." I say.

He frowns and takes a deep breath. I smile as he shakes his head and sits back. Erwin elbows me on the arm, and I don't even care why.

The rest of the week is exactly like this. I mean exact. Boring class, unhealthy lunch, and mean comment to Eren everyday.

Finally it's the last day of school before break. Erwin pulls me to the side. "Hey Levi, why have you been so mean to Eren?" He asks.

"Because he's annoying." I say crossing my arms.

"Dude, he has a boy crush on you. Don't you think he's a little cute?" Erwin asks unrelentlessly.

"Well yeah he's cute... But what does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Well-"

"I should be nicer to him because he's cute?"

"As a fellow member of the football team-"

"As a fellow member of the football team, you support me and my choices. My food choices are none of your concern. I know you told the coach." I say and proceed to walk away. "Don't pick a fight with me if I have more to say than you." I say with a smile and walk off.

"Just try to be nicer to him." Erwin shouts down the hall at me.

As soon as I turn the corner I bump into Eren. My head hits his lips. They're soft.

"Sorry Levi." He says. "I was thinking about getting a burger for lunch today, like you." He says.

"Do what you want." I say walking around him. He stands there like an idiot as I walk past him and down the hall.

At lunch he doesn't try to talk to me as usual, but he did get that burger. He eats about three small bites.

"Eren you're so skinny, you should probably eat the whole thing." I say.

I stand up and switch seats with Erwin. He frowns at me in confusion. I pick his burger up and lift it to his sad pouty mouth. "Say ahhh." I say.

He shakes his head and I realize he's clutching his stomach. "I'm a vegetarian." He groans.

"So you've mentally convinced yourself of that to the point where you get physical pains from eating meat?" I ask. He shrugs and clenches his eyes shut. "No one will love you if you're too skinny." I say waving the burger around in his face. He looks into my eyes briefly then breaks the eye contact with a blush. "Eren," I say. "I won't love you." I say and I don't really know why. He looks back into my eyes with confusion. Slowly, he parts his lips and takes another bite of the burger. He groans as he begins to chew it. "Your legs are the size of my arms. This way you'll get a little more meat on your bones." I explain. I can hear his stomach complaining. Did he really try to eat a burger just for me? What an idiot. He could at least get the job done.

When he's done chewing I put the burger back up to his mouth. "No more." He groans.

"One more bite. Make it big. You're eating this for me right? To impress me you can't stop midway. If you want to though I understand." I say holding the burger up to his lips. He parts his lips and I shove a big piece into his mouth. His eyebrows turn upside down and he groans as he tries to chew. I put the burger down and hold his jaw. "Better not spit any out." I warn.

"Levi, what are you doing to him? He's a  vegetarian!" Erwin shouts.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt him." I say in amusement. I loosen my grip on his jaw as he begins to swallow. I let go of him once it's all swallowed and his breathing deepens. He grabs a napkin and wipes the mustard off of his chin. "How was it?" I ask.

He looks me in the eye as he let's his mouth hang open. A stream of saliva drools down his chin.

"You okay?" Erwin asks Eren before glaring at me.

Eren nods. His eyes look glassy and he starts to sweat. "I don't feel so good." He says. He quickly gets out of his seat and rushes out of the lunchroom.

"Levi. Why did you do that?" Erwin asks me.

"Because I knew he'd do what I say." I say simply like it's no big deal.

"Why are you taking advantage of that kid who likes you so much." Erwin asks shaking his head.

"Because, I want to see how far he's willing to go for some one he so-called likes." I say with a smirk.

"You're horrible." He says and I nod. "I don't think Eren told you, he told me to tell you a few weeks ago that he's having a party today after school. You should come, well if he isn't mad at you, and if he doesn't die." Erwin says standing up and leaving me alone at the table.

I know Erwin was trying to make me feel bad but I just didn't.

The end of the day comes soon enough and I slowly walk home. On my way I look down Eren's block and his house is brightly lit, with balloons, and people entering. I hear the music from the corner pouring from his house. I keep on walking to my house and when I get there I plop down on the couch and turn the tv on. I flick through the channels and nothing is on. Nothing is on. I have nothing to do. What the hell am I going to do all break? If I go to that party maybe I'll do something I'll actually be able to think about.

Fuck. I change my clothes to jeans and an argyle sweater. I slowly walk to Eren's house. I sigh as I get to his door. I twist the knob and to my satisfaction the door is open. I walk straight in and try to blend into the crowd. Everyone is dancing in a nasty fashion. A lot of girls are watching me as I walk through the crowd of people. Then, from the corner of my eye I see Eren. He's dancing to the lame disco music and he's way out of beat. 

I smile a little as I approach him. "You are so out of rhythm." I say with a slight smile, grabbing his shoulder.

He turns around, surprised to see me. "Levi?" Eren asks.

"Come on let's go get some drinks." I say grabbing his wrist. I navigate through the crowds, unsure of where the drinks actually are, but I find the table of them eventually.

"Is this punch or something stronger?" I ask.

"I'm 15... It's punch." He says seriously.

"Eren, come with me for a while." I say. I still haven't let go of his wrist and I just yank him along to find his stairs. There they are. I lead him up the stairs and into a room.

"This is my moms room." He says.

"Oh, I guess we shouldn't go in here." I say leading him out.

"She's dead, it's fine." He says.

I look back at him and frown, then lead him into another room.

I sit him on his bed.

"Now," I say sitting next to him. "How far are you willing to go for me?" I ask.

Eren frowns. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"You like me right?" I ask in anticipation. "So how much would you actually do for me?" I ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Could you please explain?" He asks.

"I want to see your dick." I say bluntly. I have wanted to for a while. I'm just curious to how a skinny vegan's penis looks.

He frowns. "No, I-I can't do that!" He shouts.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't do very much for me then. That's what I came here to see. I'm disappointed now." I say looking him in the eye.

"Wait. Why do you want to see it?" He asks standing up.

"I'm just curious to what Eren's would look like." I say honestly.

He sighs deeply and proceeds to unbuckle his belt. I sit back a little and watch his every move. His thumb and pointer remove the metal from the little hole and his belt is loose. He unbuttons and unzips his pants and sticks his hand in his underwear. I smile widely at the cute little thing he pulls out.

"So small and cute." I say. Eren blushes and frowns. "That's a compliment." I say. I reach forward and pinch it gently, emitting a soft moan from Eren. "Did that feel good Eren?" I ask. He nods quickly and whines when I return my hand to my side.

"I won't fuck you." I say.

"W-why not!" He yells.

"Put your penis away." I say. He fixes his clothes and I wait for him to finish before I continue. "I won't fuck you because you're too skinny." I explain. Maybe I'm too blunt. I realize I keep hurting his feelings.

"Levi?" He asks in confusion.

"Come here." I say. He comes closer to me and I scoot towards the edge of the bed. I flick my fingers my direction, signaling for him to come closer until his stomach hits my groin.

I touch the back of his lower thighs, then slide my hands up to his ass. I gently rub for a moment, then I grab it and try to mold it to the shape of my hands. Eren holds my shoulders as I fondle him.

"Yeah this is not good enough." I say. In actuality he has a pretty nice ass, but the rest of him is still too skinny.

"How am I too skinny? Girls my size get pregnant, have babies, and come back the same exact size." He says in his defense.

"Eren. You're too skinny." I say grabbing his ass again. "This is unacceptable. I can't fuck this." I say releasing him.

"How skinny is too skinny? This is just because I don't eat meat isn't it?" He asks. "Why do you want me to eat meat so badly?" He asks.

"You're so skinny I could easily break you. When you gain some more weight I'll consider it, but right now I'll pass." I say standing up.

Eren sits down on his bed in disbelief as I walk out of his room. I walk down the stairs and Erwin is right at the bottom.

"Levi, you made it?" He asks. I nod. "Oh have you seen Eren?" He asks looking up the stairs.

"Nope, haven't seen him." I lie walking past him.

"Levi?" He calls as I walk out the door.

I speed walk to my house. What the hell was I even doing there? Why did I take him upstairs. If he hadn't been too skinny would I really have slept with a minor? He and I are only two and a half years apart but I'm still eighteen. I open my door and slam it shut behind me.

This is what I have to think about all break.

 

Break somehow seems to blow by and I'm on my way to school. This is my last semester in school. When I get to my first period class Erwin is sitting in a desk and waving me over to sit in the empty desk next to him. I see he let some facial hair grow over his break. I sit next to him.

"Did you have a happy new year?" He asks.

"Yeah and birthday too." I say.

"I always forget your birthday is over break. Happy extremely late birthday." He says.

"Thanks." I say. I've been thinking a lot over break. I'm not that nice to the only two people who talk to me at school. That's not right, and I'll try to ease up a little.

"Levi, yesterday I got accepted into our dream college." Erwin says.

"That's good. What do you mean our?" I say.

"Well didn't you want to get accepted into the best law school in the country?" He asks.

"Just because I applied to that school doesn't mean I want to go. Besides that college is in a shady city. It's most known for it's stupid strip clubs, prostitutes, and gangs." I say scratching my head.

"Hahaha you can't be serious. Anyway that has nothing to do with the college itself. Let's go to that college so we can be together. We can be friends forever." Erwin says.

"It all depends if I get accepted Erwin." I say as the teacher walks in.

At lunch we continue our discussion. I look at Eren every five or so minutes to see him angrily eating a vegan sandwich. I smile as I see him quickly chewing his food.

"Remember this?" I say interrupting Erwin. I hold my burger up to Eren and he rolls his eyes. "Are you still mad at me because of that?" I ask.

"You know why I'm mad at you." He says as he takes another bite of his sandwich. "I won't eat meat for you ever again. I won't change who I am for you Levi. One day you'll see how wrong you were. One day you'll regret it. You'll miss me too." He says standing up. "Next week I'm transferring schools-"

"Because of me?" I interrupt.

"You're so full of yourself. My dad has a new job in Las Vegas, Nevada." He says picking up his garbage.

"Eren that's where our college is! Maybe we'll see each other." Erwin says.

"Stop saying our." I say.

"I hope so Erwin." Eren says, he gives me a brief glare and then he's gone.

"You don't care about that kid at all do you." Erwin says as my smile fades.

"He's amusing." I say.

"So he's nothing but amusement to you?" Erwin asks.

I think for a moment. "Yeah, yeah he is." I say.

I guess Erwin told Eren what I said because for the next week Eren doesn't say a word to me at all. He continues his little vegan diet but refuses and doesn't even look my way. When he finishes his food he leaves and this time I chase after him.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask chasing him down the hall. I'm forced to run in able to catch him. I grab his shoulder. "Hey!"

"What do you want from me Levi?" He asks.

"Do you want me to fuck you so badly? Is that why you're doing this?" I ask. "I'll do it if you want me to." That's right. This is the last time I might ever this person.

He slaps my hand off of his shoulder. "Just leave me alone." He says slowly.

"Eren. You're going to leave like this?" I ask in utter confusion.

"Why should you care? I'm too skinny for you. I'm not going to change my lifestyle for you. I ate a few bites of a burger once. That should've been enough for you." He says. I let him walk off. I hope this is at least proof enough to Erwin that I did care.

After school I speed walk to Eren's house. I twist his doorknob and the door swings open. His house is completely empty. I walk inside, then up his stairs and into his room. The bed is gone, everything is gone. I find myself sitting on the floor for about an hour.

That somehow becomes reutine and everyday after school I come into Eren's old house and sit on his room's floor for about an hour, then I go to my house. Lunch used to be entertaining teasing Eren and all now it's just college talk. I get a backbreaking hug from Erwin when I tell him I was accepted to his college. It kind of makes me happy.

In the blink of an eye it's summer, and in two blinks I'm a freshmen in college. Being the follower that I am I copy Erwin and decide to take the career path of being a lawyer. There are so many hardcore vigorous classes necessary but eventually Erwin and I get there. We finish college and law school together. Every time I see vegan food or anything about vegetarians I think of him. I think of Eren. Every time girls at the school have confessed to me I instantly turned them down. Erwin has gotten a little action and has become a bit of a whore recently. The girls are attracted to his football player buff body and his prince-like appearance.

Finally the day comes, my first assignment. This is Vegas so in my first appearance I will have to defend a stripper. I walk up to my assignment director. "Do you have the files of the person I'm defending, Petra?" I ask.

"Yes here they are. You're defending a 23 year old renouned stripper by the name of Eren Jaeger." She says.

I frown and look back to Erwin taking notes at his desk and he looks up at me once he hears the name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a few times in this
> 
> Warning HEAVY SMUT coming next chapter.
> 
> .... HEAVY

"Eren Jaeger?" I ask with a frown.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Petra asks.

"Eren Jaeger is a common name." Erwin says trying to convince me and himself, but deep down I know this is the Eren Erwin and I knew from high school. We both know it.

"Are you going to grab the file or..." Petra asks.

I grab it, sit down, and immediately go through it. I confirm that this is in fact the Eren we went to high school with, but why, why did such an innocent kid choose this path? Why was he arrested? I flip a few pages.

 

\- name: Eren Jaeger  
\- occupation: dancer at The Cheetah  
\- number of offenses: third arrest  
\- description: started a club fight. Assaulted at least four people. Resisted arrest.  
\- court date: August 10th

 

He was arrested three times. I have to defend him publicly in thirteen days, which means I have to meet with him in three. I'm not ready for this at all. I read Eren's entire file twice and I have so many questions.

Three days pass by so quickly. I take slow, dreadful steps to the jail and reach the room where I'll talk to Eren. I open the door and he's sitting at the other end of the table wearing orange scrubs.

"So first time is a warning, second time another warning, third time... Possible jail time." I shake my head. "That's not the kid I used to know." I say.

"Let's not make this personal kay?" He says.

I smile in amusement. "Okay, okay." I say. I sit down across from him. "So I hear you're a stripper nowadays." I say opening my notebook.

"I'm a dancer." He says.

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me. I'm defending you. I know you're a stripper. Everyone does. What's your stage name?" I ask.

"None of your fucking business." He snaps at me.

My mouth hangs open in an astonished smile. "Are you still a vegetarian?" I ask.

"I said let's not make this personal."

"So is there any reason you don't have a lawyer?" I ask.

"So my dad doesn't know what I've been up to." He explains.

"And what is it, Eren, that you've been up to?" I ask sitting back in my chair.

"Dancing." He says simply. I'm on my toes. Why is this so amusing? It's like he's playing a game with me and I'm enjoying every second of it.

"Alrighty then." I say. He's changed so much. He leans forward locking his fingers together and sitting them on the table.

"They call me Zelen." He says. There's a scary glint in his eye that makes me jump.

"Who does?" I ask.

He gives me the don't-play-dumb stare. "It means green. The guy who runs the place is Serbian. Originally it was Green Eyes, Zelen Oci, but that doesn't even sound attractive." He says. "So I changed it to just Zelen."

"So... Why did you choose this lifestyle Eren?" I beg.

"Not all of us are smart enough to be lawyers Levi." He says. I nod.

I clear my throat. "So how did this..." I look at his file. "... Club fight, the assault of at least four people, and resist of arrest happen?" I ask.

"Well," Eren says. He pauses to sort his thoughts out. "Well um, okay so I got through with my ten o'clock reutine..." He pauses again and his eyes go to the left.

"Your dance reutine?" I ask for clarification as I begin to write.

"Yes." He says. I nod.

"Go on."

"After my reutine these guys started grabbing on me and stuff, you know, trying to pay me to take them to the back and stuff. I didn't want to so I punched and kicked two or three of them. I might have bit one too, I think. This rich old bastard, he's a regular, always shows up for my reutine, he thought he could grab my wrist and take me to the back." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you beat up an old, rich man?" I ask looking up from his crossed arms, to his eyes.

"He threatened my virginity Levi. What was I supposed to do?" He asks with a sly squint.

"You're not still a virgin are you?" I ask before I think.

"I consider that a personal question." He says.

"Well okay. Continue with your story please." I say lowering my pen back to the notepad.

"There's nothing else to it. I kneed him in the balls, he called the cops, one of them squeezed me inappropriately-"

"What do you mean inappropriate?" I ask.

"He squeezed the head of my penis Levi." Eren says looking me seriously in the eye. I just stare blankly at him. "Then I elbowed him in the face as hard as I could." Eren says.

I scribble on the pad for a few seconds in silence. "So in your defense, what you should point out is that these men were trying to force you to take them to 'the back' and have sex with them."

Eren and I go over what he needs to say for about an hour and then it's time for me to leave. For the rest of the week we do the same and in the blink of an eye Eren and I are both in tuxedos in the courtroom. I exhale and feel some of the nerves shake off as I see Erwin in the stand.

"The state of Nevada against Eren Jaeger. I call the courtroom to order. This trial begins now." The judge recites in a tone that expresses she's said this many times. She bangs her gavel to the desk as Eren places his hand on the bible and completes his oath.

The four injured men come to testify. They all say similar bullshit stories about how they either came up to Eren to ask what time it was or simply wanted to talk to him. With every question I ask them, it seems to have the effect of making them sound even dumber. We can win.

"Now we have the officer who claims Eren resisted arrest and even at some point assaulted him." I say.

"Officer please come to the stand." The judge says.

The officer basically says Eren fought him after a warning to remain calm. Then after the officer had touched his arm he struck him in the face. I'm surprised that the rich man Eren claims to have beaten up isn't testifying. That could have really tipped the scale and made Eren's win impossible.

"Does the accused wish to testify?" The cops lawyer asks.

Eren looks at me and I nod. This is what we've been practicing. He stands up and walks towards the stand. I make note of how tightly his pants cling to his legs. Has he gained a little weight? I couldn't tell with that jail onesy on, but now I can definitely see some meat there on those legs. He almost trips over his foot unnoticibly but I notice. I also notice the little jiggle his thigh makes and spiders of pleasure spread over my skin. He's definitely gained some weight from the last time I saw him.

"As I finished my reutine I stepped off of the stage and I was walking around the club freely. People came and congratedulated me on an excellent performance and then a few guys came up to me. As a performer I have to wear some pretty revealing outfits but that isn't an invitation to touch me. They all started grabbing on me and-"

"He's lying!" One of the men say.

"Order in the court!" The judge bangs the gavel.

"They started grabbing on me, and excuse me for not having a better way to say this but they were all trying to take me to the back room and gangbang me. The officer, as he was trying to arrest me he whispered something into my ear then he grabbed my groin. My natural reaction was to get him off of me." Eren says.

The jurors look disgusted.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" The judge asks.

"Wait! Just think about this," the cops lawyer says. "This is Eren's third arrest! His character is questionable. Everything he's saying could be a lie." He says.

"Then in that case also think about Eren. A young handsome man in his twenties, picture your daughters. Now, if your daughters were in this situation what would you do? If your daughter was simply a dancer and people were groping her and trying to 'gangbang' her what would you have done to them? Please do the right thing. These animals are the ones that should be locked up. All he is a dancer trying to dance. Let him dance please! Thank you." I say and I lean on the desk.

"Keep in mind that by dance he means stripping. Eren is a stripper." The lawyer says.

The jurors deliberate and finally one of them stands up. "The jury has reached a conclusion." He says.

"Proceed." The judge permits.

"The jury has decided Eren Jaeger is not guilty and will not be charged." He says taking his seat. "Congratulations." He adds.

I nod in approval. Eren jumps around excitedly and Erwin is simply cheering. I walk out of the building with Eren. "That was pretty fast huh?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess. Congratulations." I say.

He looks me in the eye then opens his mouth like he has something to say then he turns around and walks ahead of me. Then Erwin catches up to me. "Good job Levi. You won your first case. That was really fast by the way." He says. "Either you're really good or they know Grisha's a millionaire." He continues.

"Can you believe Eren?" I ask. "Well, do you believe him?" I ask.

"What do you mean? You think he randomly picked a fight with four guys?" Erwin asks frowning at me.

"I mean about him being a stripper. He told me he wasn't. I think he is." I say.

"You've never cared this much about him, not even in high school Levi." Erwin says winking. I shoot him a glare. "Ha ha ha so where does he 'dance' again?" He asks.

"Some place called... The Cheetah." I say.

"I know where that is!" Erwin screams with excitement.

"Yeah?" I say more than ask.

"Yes. We have to go there some time." He says.

"Yeah, some time." I say boredly.

 

-

 

I leave the court house after winning my third case. "Three in a row Levi!" Erwin yells in excitement. He runs to me as I'm walking down the stairs and he walks besides me. "Man lawyers are so busy. This is your third case and next week is my eighth. It's been what? A month after your very first." He says.

"That's the kind of job we stayed in college so long for." I say flatly.

"Come on," Erwin says walking in front of me and stopping. He doesn't let me walk around him. "You agreed that if you won your case today you'd let me take you somewhere to celebrate." He says.

I sigh. "Don't you have some girl to take out or something?" I ask.

"Hey. You make it seem like dating is some kind of sport." He says.

"It isn't?" I ask sounding serious. I was pretending.

"Come on Levi, where I take you, I'm pretty sure you'll find a woman to date." He says.

"But I'm not looking for a woman to date." I complain trying to step around him again. This time he let's me go.

"That may not be a problem afterall." He says under his breath.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says. When I look at his face he has a wide smirk spread across his lips. I open my car door and look back at Erwin opening his. "Get ready, I'm picking you up at ten." He says.

"You know I have a car..." I say.

"No- no. I'm picking you up." He says ducking into his car and driving off.

 

At ten o'clock I'm dragging my feet across my bedroom floor. I open my dresser and pull out a black tie. I have a flashback of Eren's thighs and my hands stop slowly stop tying. They seem to have double their size from Highschool. They used to be the size of my arms now they're kind of muscular and long and- a horn blows from outside of my house. I slip on my socks and shoes, throw my coat over my back, then walk out of my house.

I hop into the passengers seat of Erwin's car and we drive off. "I'm sorry I'm kind of late." He says. I look at his car clock and it's 10:04.

"You're fine." I say. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I ask looking at him.

"Levi I have to ask you a really big favor." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Look in the glove compartment." He says.

I open up the glove compartment and shuffle through the papers until I find a thick piece of fabric cloth. "What the hell is this?" I ask.

"Oh it's uh... It's a blindfold." He says.

"No." I say simply."

"Levi please!" He shouts looking directly at me.

"Watch the road." I say.

"I am watching the road. Please Levi, I swear it's worth it. I swear." He says. "Please just do this for me." He begs.

"If you stop with that annoying voice." I say. I sigh deeply as he excitedly bumps around in the drivers seat. "Calm down." I say as I put the blindfold on. Great I can't see anything, but that's the point isn't it.

we drive more for what I assume to be ten minutes, the small talk is painful. I can feel him parallel parking the car.

"Are we here?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says opening his door and walking out.

"Shit. It's 10:16." He says opening my door.

"Can I take this thing off?" I ask.

"No wait." He says grabbing my arm and leading me somewhere.

"Welcome sir. Are you guys on the list?" Some guy with an extremely deep voice says.

"Yeah. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman." Erwin says. Then there is an odd silence as I hear papers turn.

"Oh alright. Your chairs are in the front." The man says.

"Thank you." Erwin says before yanking on my arm. I hear the door swing open and I'm warm all of a sudden. We are inside. I'm surrounded by loud sensual music. Where the hell am I? It smells like liquor and body lotion. I let Erwin lead me wherever until he pushes my shoulders down, making me sit in a chair.

"Oh my god!" He shouts in awe. "Levi hurry!" He shouts over the loud music. "Take off your blindfold." He says.

I slowly peel the blindfold off of my face and my eyes hurt as they are overtaken by shiny and sparkly. I blink a few times and I can finally take in the sight before me. It's Eren. He's holding a pole. He's wearing nothing but small panties and a garter belt with stockings and heels. There's glitter all over his bare abs. Wow, he has abs now. He's so muscular.

"Zelen Oci is the best for eye candy." Someone with a thick Serbian accent says. I realize my mouth is hanging open and I shut it. My eyes are opened so wide the balls could probably just roll out.

Eren struts in a circle around the pole and drops to his knees in the front center of the stage, right in front of Erwin and I. He winks at some guys sitting to the left of Erwin and they freak out. My eyes go from his legs, to his thighs, then as he begins to open his legs, to his package.

"Oh my goodness." I didn't mean to say out loud. He stands up and does some kind of pirouette and grabs the pole. He squats against it, making his bulge come into contact with it and makes a scandalous face. He does it again, his mouth open, his eyebrows curled upwards, his hands tightening on the pole. He surprises me as he lifts his ass into the air, supporting his weight with just his hands on the pole. His legs go from straight up, and together, to far apart from each other in a Chinese split. The crowd cheers and in my head I'm cheering too. Amazing. I frown as I notice the music stop and then Eren slows to a stop. He bows as everyone jumps to their feet and cheers, then he stoops over and picks a few garments up off of the floor. I accidentally clap a few times before I realize what I'm doing. I look over at Erwin and he's on his feet giving Eren the full round of applause.

"You love him everybody! That was Zelen! Want more of Zelen? Pay for a private dance and he's all yours." Everyone cheers again and Erwin plops back down in his seat.

"Wow! Levi that was... Wow! Talent." Erwin says.

"Talent?" I snort. "He was just waving his dick in the air." I say with a laugh.

"You're just jealous that now you're not the only one who's seen it." He says. My face gets hot. So Eren told Erwin about his party and the stuff we almost did? Wow that was so long ago. "I bet you got hard." Erwin says touching my thigh. I smack his hand like he's an annoying mosquito on a hot summer day and he laughs but soothes his hand.

I look at my crotch and I am starting to see a tent. Damn it. I sit my hands awkwardly on top of it, to make it seem like I'm casually resting my hands on my lap.

"Oh! Oh! Come here!" Erwin shouts.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I ask.

Eren struts towards us. A lot of men reach for Eren and call him and it kind of gets me mad.

"Stay away!" I want to yell.

"Hi I'm Zelen. Want to have a private dance with me?" He asks Erwin. I try to hide my face as much as possible. "Levi I already saw you." He says and I stop hiding my face.

"I'm Zelen-"

"Eren," I interrupt. "I thought you said you didn't do this stuff. I thought you said you were a dancer." I say.

"If you got here a little earlier you might have been able to see me dance. Remember in high school when you said I had no rhythm? I want to prove you wrong." Eren says.

"Please give Levi a private dance." Erwin begs.

"Wait-" I say.

"Hahahaha. Boys you see that Serbian guy over there?" He asks. We turn to him. "He's my boss. He's the only reason I came over here." Eren says.

"Please give Levi a private dance. Wouldn't you rather give the man you used to like a lap dance rather than these old ass men?" Erwin says. He has a point.

Eren looks down at me in my chair. He looks down at my erection and I quickly fix my hands over it. When I look back up he's smiling. It becomes a staring contest between us, the horny guy sitting down trying but not succeeding in hiding his erection, and the guy who's job it is to give guys hard-ons and not take care of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man. Levi.....

"Er-Zelen!" The Serbian man calls from behind him.

"Oh hello sir." Eren says.

"Is there a problem over here?" He asks.

I straighten up in my chair. "Nope sir, none at all." He says.

The Serbian guy looks at me and Erwin, then back up at Eren. "Your regular is here. You know that rich guy... This time you have to take him to the back." He says. I frown.

Eren's eyes widen. "No sir. He's disgusting." Eren says.

"Are you actually a virgin? Is that what this is about?" He asks.

"Jean, you know it's not like that." Eren says. "I've fucked too many of the customers here-"

I abruptly stand up and Eren stops talking. Erwin, this Serbian Jean guy, and Eren all look at me. "Do what you want Eren. Fuck the rich guy, take him to the back. If your ass is good enough maybe he'll pay you extra, whore." I yell in a whisper.

"Levi?" Eren questions.

"Erwin let's go." I say walking out.

"Right behind you Levi. Nice seeing you again Eren." Erwin says following me out.

 

In the morning I feel really bad. I called him a whore. Why did I get so angry? Is it because I wanted to be Eren's first time? That kid I took to his room at that party, that was the pure Eren. We should have done it then, then I would've been his first. That vegetarian who ate a burger for me... The thought of someone  else's fingers... Someone else's fingers on the thighs that I told Eren to grow out, the ass that was nice... Someone else's lips on Eren's, seeing those faces he makes while he's on the pole, but more personal, underneath them. It makes me sick.

My phone suddenly rings and I pick it up off of my nightstand. "Hello?" I ask.

"Levi, what time does Eren's reutines start?" He asks.

"Uh..." I say as I think. I took notes on this during his interview before we went to court. "Oh, ten o'clock." I say. "Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Tonight we're going there and you're apologizing. Then you're going to compliment his dancing." Erwin says.

"Wait I don't think this is a good idea." I say. "What if they give you an assignment today at work?" I ask.

"Then go by yourself. Do you really need me to go with you?" He says. I don't answer. "-well it's time to get ready for work. See yah there." He says.

If I really had to think about it I'm really grateful for Erwin's friendship. He's been my wingman since high school. He's been there literally every time I needed him to. I'm not even used to doing things by myself. Hell, he even came to my dorm every night in college to do his assignments with me. He'd remind me when I was going to far on Eren in high school. Ha, I miss those days, teasing Eren, him eating his tofu and salads and rice... Erwin is a great friend. I really don't know where I'd be without him.

 

When the day ends I'm so happy that Erwin doesn't have any assignments.

"Oh Levi." Petra calls.

"Ma'am." I say turning around.

"Never mind I'll give it to someone else. Enjoy the rest of your night. Oh and um goodnight Erwin." She says. The tone of her voice too familiar. Looks like Erwin will have a date coming up pretty soon.

"Goodnight Petra." He says in the same tone. 

Erwin and I walk out of the building and drive to the burger place down the street. We sit in a booth together and I'm so annoyed at the ladies who continue to stare at Erwin. He gets attention everywhere he goes. The waitress seems a little too happy to order, then bring us out food and of course Erwin charms her until she leaves fanning herself with a bright red face. "Levi it's seven-thirty now, I'm picking you up in two hours." He says with a full mouth.

"Remember that time Eren ate a burger for me?" I ask.

Erwin frowns at me. "Yeah..." He says. "Why do you bring that up all of a sudden? That was like ten years ago." Erwin says. "Oh is it that you finally feel bad for the way you treated him now that you know he's not a virgin and won't wait around for you forever?" Erwin says quickly.

I know he's trying to make a point but that makes me feel a little defensive. I know the next words out of my mouth won't be kind so I decide not to say it. "No, I just thought of it since we're eating burgers. It's still kind of funny, even after ten years." I say. He's big on feelings. Let's see how much he gets offended by this.

"Levi it's not funny to tease someone who likes you so much. That's never funny. You either like them, and confess, or you don't like him, and you admit it." He says glaring at me.

"In through one ear, out through the other." I say waving him off.

"What if Eren still likes you?" Erwin says.

"After ten years? That's not very smart."

Erwin shakes his head, giving up on me. We finish our burgers in silence and stupid flashbacks come to me. That time when I bumped into Eren's soft lips. He said he'd try a burger for me. Ha ha ha then he only ate about two small bites. He took two bigger bites for me. I was pretty sure he was going to throw up. He probably did when he ran to the bathroom. Then there was that time at his party he was dancing so out of rhythm. That thought makes me giggle out loud and Erwin turns to look at me. He can't hear what I'm saying in my thoughts. I took him to his mothers room and he told me she died. I remember this as if it happened yesterday. I was the first to touch Eren's penis and ass. I told him to have sex with me and then I rejected him. Now that I think about it, that seems so wrong.

"Levi. It's almost eight." Erwin says. "Go home and get ready." He says. We both stand up. Erwin leaves an $100 tip and a small piece of paper on the table. I roll my eyes, it's probably his number.

I walk to my car and drive home. When I get there it's eight-forty-five. I put on slacks, tuck in a button-down shirt, and top off everything with a blue tie. It's similar to last nights outfit.

At nine-thirty on the dot, Erwin blows his horn. I grab my coat and walk to his car. "You have to apologize." He says as soon as I duck into the passengers seat.

"I know." I say.

"You shouldn't blame your jealousy on him. You're the one who rejected him. Besides, what the hell is too skinny?" He says. He sounds a bit angry.

"I was a senior in high school Erwin. I didn't know how to handle someone who had a crush on me." I explain.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He sighs.

I frown at him. "Are you okay?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. He keeps his face straight at the road. When we get to The Cheetah I'm so glad to be out of the awkwardly silent car.

"Levi, I'm going to the female section." He tells me.

"But aren't- okay." I say shaking my head.

"Are you two on the list?" The man from yesterday says.

"Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman." Erwin says walking past the guy before he even checks. I follow. "I'll see you in a bit Levi." Erwin says turning somewhere in the club, then I lose him.

I take a deep breath and cross my arms over my chest as I walk to our seats from yesterday. I look at my wrist watch as I'm sitting down. It's nine-fifty. The stripper on the pole now is pretty weak. He's wearing tall black boots that cut off at his knees and a black gown.

"Last eight minutes! Better show us something." A guy sitting behind me shouts.

The music the guys dancing to speeds up and he rips his entire gown off, revealing his completely naked body. He has a piercing on his penis and I find myself unable to look. The crowd cheers a little.

"It's Friday guys! You can throw cash!" The Serbian Jean guy says.

"Oh yeah." The men say and begin throwing twenties and fives.

"Aaaalright guys that was Dynamite! Want more of Dynamite? Buy a private dance from him. Now what you've ALL been waiting for.... ZELEN!!!" The Serbian says. The guy stops dancing bows and picks up his cash.

The men go absolutely wild cheering and stomping, making noise in any way they can for Eren and fuck it, I don't care anymore, I begin to clap as well. He struts out to the beat of new music in thigh-high, white, skin-tight boots and the cheering intensifies so loudly that I can barely hear the music. His shorts are ass tight and extremely short. Again there's glitter all over his chest and around his eyes too. The vibe in the whole room is just new and it feels really good. I almost fall out of my chair, why am I on the edge of my seat. He walks behind the pole and holds it. He does this body roll move where he starts with his body pressed against the pole, then he rolls his chest off of it then slowly his crotch rolls off, then rolls his chest back on followed by his crotch and repeats the move a few times. These men and a few women throw hundreds up at Eren.

He does the american splits vertically against the pole and people stand up cheering. He lowers his hands to the floor for balance then brings the leg supporting him on the ground, up into the air briefly before dropping it underneath him. Now he's doing the splits on the floor. "Man, he could do the splits on this dick." A guy says.

"Zelen we love you!" The ladies yell.

He stands up. The song he's dancing to gets really sensual and his dance moves slow down, becoming more sexual. He licks his fingers and slides them into his shorts and girls literally faint. The hundreds keep flying at him. He rolls his belly in and out and those abs look absolutely delicious. Dancing his way to the front, center of the stage, he bends over putting his ass in my face. He touches his toes, then slides a hand from his abs to his dick and strokes for a moment. He moans softly and I have no idea how I heard it over the music. His hand slides from his crotch to his butt and I stare wide-eyed as his fingers stroke his hole for a moment. The men shower him with money.

His thighs jiggle a little as he skips back to the pole and spins around on it a few times. I get an instant slow motion replay of his thighs jiggling... Those thighs. He climbs on the pole really high and does his signature move: ass in the air, whole body supported only by his hands on the pole. As his legs are straight in the air I notice a beam of light shining through his small thigh gap, then his legs fall to his sides in the Chinese splits. More money is thrown at him along with lewd suggestions. He does some acrobatic flip thing and he's on the floor in the Chinese splits. With all that hard muscle it isn't possible for him to still be a vegetarian.

"So flexible! I want to bend him over and fuck him while he does the splits." The annoying man behind me says.

"That's my Zelen." The Serbian man says proudly.

Eren's music slows down and I look at my wrist watch. It's almost ten-fifty. That can't be it! I have to see more. He looks me in the eye as he gets on his hands and knees and licks the pole. That results in more money thrown at him and a boner in my pants. He continues to look at me as he crawls toward me and raises his body so just on his knees. He spreads his legs and lowers his back so his head hits the floor and his pelvis is poking straight out in my face. I can see a big tent in those little shorts and suddenly they're ripped off. I jump as his shorts hit my face and I quickly snatch them from my eyes. I clutch them in my hands as I see Eren's dick contained in little white panties and again he's showered with more money. He stands up and twirls on the pole again. He stands behind it and does some weird hip movement where he moves his right hip forward to push his penis against the pole, then he moves his left hip forward which makes it move to the side of the pole so the crowd can see it. He does this a few times and I unconsciously begin to stroke my dick, quickly removing my hand once I realize what I'm doing. His music slows to a stop and so does he. He walks to the center of the stage, which can't even be seen because the whole stage is covered in money, and he bows. Everyone who isn't already standing, stands up and cheers.

"That was Zelen. Want more? Buy a private dance. Next up we have Doll!" The Serbian says. Eren scoops up his shit tons of money, bows again, then walks off of the stage.

Eren comes out five minutes later wearing tight black short-shorts and his garter belt, stockings, and heels. Almost everybody stops him and offers him amounts if money for blowjobs or his ass and then I call him.

"Eren!" I say. It catches his attention because everyone else is calling him Zelen. He struts over to me, walking like a model prostitute.

"Hey Levi." He says.

"Well first I'd like to say you fucking owned that stage. I remember so clearly how out of rhythm your dancing was at that party." I say.

Eren smiles and I choke. His teeth are so perfect. I don't think I've ever made him smile before. "And..." He says.

"Yeah you proved me wrong. That was the most in rhythm dancing I've seen in a long time." I say. I look at the bulge in his shorts and my hand is drawn to it. I grab the legnth of it and yank Eren to me by his penis. Then I just stroke it. "You've gotten a little bigger all over the place too haven't you Eren?" I say.

He stands back from me and I let him go with a smile. "You know you can't touch me. None of the guys here can." He says with a smile.

"Am I really just one of 'the guys here' to you?" I ask.

"Ten years is a long time Levi." He says.

I crack my knuckles. "So did you fuck that rich guy last night?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment. "I.. I gave him what he payed for." He says flirtatiously.

"Oh, so is that a yes?" I ask.

"Levi, if you want something, pay for it." He says boredly. He puts his hands on his hips. I look down at his thighs then let my eyes travel up to the bulge, farther, to his sparkly chest with beads of sweat forming, then back to his face.

"You're buffer than me now-"

"I'll pay." Erwin says out of nowhere. "So how much?" He asks.

"That man over there offered me $300." Eren says.

"Here's five. Now go. Show Levi what he's missing out on." Erwin says slapping five hundred dollar bills into Eren's hand.

I turn around and look at Erwin in horror. He smiles at me and two stripper ladies grab each of Erwin's arms. "Come back." They say leading him away.

"Come on now Levi." Eren says reaching for my hand. I grab his hand and he helps me to my feet. "I was reaching for my shorts." He says giving me a crazy look.

"Oh." I say handing them to him. "Do we have to do this?" I ask.

"Don't waste Erwin's money. Besides you're pretty hard you should get that taken care of." Eren laughs.

"But you're a stripper. Isn't it your job to get men hard and not take care of it?" I snap back. Then I remember I came here to apologize. How did things end up like this?

I follow Eren around the club. "That all depends Levi." He says. "Your friend payed good money, I might be able to throw a little extra your way." He says as we get to secluded room. I follow Eren in and it's sort of sound proof. There's huge red couches in here that are all connected and they sort of act as a wall to seclude couples from other couples. I follow Eren around a maze of red until we get to an empty spot.

"Sit there and I'll change the music." He says pointing to a red, round, one-seater love sofa.

I slowly walk to and sit in the chair and I get anxious as the music changes. Why am I sweating so much? Am I afraid? I'm like three years older than him, I was on the football team, but I can tell he's stronger than me. The way he lifts his body on that pole... That must be how he got so buff and muscular. "Dancing"

Eren walks back, to the center of the area I'm sitting in and he smiles as he slowly walks closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. My mistake. Heavy smut is next chapter....


	4. Chapter 4

Eren slowly walks to me, pushes my knees open, and sits on my leg with his back facing me. He places his palms on my upper thighs to support himself as he rubs his ass up and down on my leg. My hands itch at my side. I want to grab his waist, I want to touch him.

He moans. "You can't touch me." He reminds me as if he read my mind. His butt is so warm. He suddenly sits back, directly on my dick, bending it painfully and I moan and grab his hips. I can't touch him. I slide my hands back to their sides. His butt is so warm, the heat spreading to my throbbing penis.

He slowly slides down in between my legs his ass, back, and head rubbing against my erection. I bite my lip until the warmth is gone.

He crawls away from me slowly then rolls over, and lays on his back with his legs slightly parted. I look at him down on the floor and I shiver. "Come here Eren." I whisper.

He shakes his head and lifts his legs straight in the air, then slowly, and sensually he parts them in the Chinese splits. My hands are really sweaty and my penis wants to be free from my pants. He slowly stands up and does a circle of pirouettes to the beat the song. Then he struts to me. He puts one leg on the back of the chair around me, which puts his penis in my face.

"Levi?" He asks.

"Hm?" I manage.

The kid starts a slow body roll and I watch the muscles of his stomach wave. "Remember how in high school you said I was too skinny to fuck?" He asks. I nod. "Well how about now?" He asks and I shake my head. "Am I still too skinny?" He asks. I shake my head again. "That's good." He says taking his leg down. He slowly slides his shorts down his legs revealing a black thong underneath. He steps out of them and sways his hips to the music. Eren struts back over to me and falls to his knees, then, walking on his knees, he comes in between my legs. He puts his hands on both of my thighs and forcefully pushes my legs open further. Then he puts the crown of his head against my penis and I grunt. I feel an odd sensation and I begin to moan loudly and quickly, I'm the loudest one in the room. Eren stops what he was doing and laughs. Then he puts a finger up to my mouth.

"Shhh!" He whispers.

"What... What were you just-" I stutter.

"Look closely." He says. He licks my penis through the thin material of my pants and I moan loudly, but that isn't what he was doing the first time. Then I look down at him again as he's putting his tongue back in his mouth and he attaches his mouth to my erection and sucks the side of it, through my pants. That's the feeling, that's what he was doing, I moan loudly again and I pinch myself. I have to calm down. Eren starts at the base of my dick then licks all the way up to the head and I grunt hopelessly. He unbuttons my saliva-wet pants and unzips them with his teeth and my penis pokes out. It even seems to have broken out of my underwear a little. Eren tucks the head back into my underwear as the songs beat picks up. He then sits on my lap with his back facing me and his ass on my crotch, and begins rolling his ass on me. With the circular motions of his hips I can barely hold in my feining grunts. My fingers lightly brush his thighs and the material of his garter because I just can't keep them to myself anymore. My breathing is so deep and quick and I can tell Eren is laughing at how hot he's making me. How could I not be hot? He's gyrating his ass on top of my swollen dick.

 He quickly turns around and sits back on my lap, facing me this time and placing his hands on my shoulders for support. He does the same thing, circulating his hips but this time his penis brushes against mine, not just his ass. I feel the precum seeping out of my head and I lay my head with the brain back on the chair, squeezing my eyes shut as I begin to moan. The beat of the song gets even faster and Eren rides me just as fast. My moans get louder and louder and people in the room are laughing.

"Damn who's over there?" A customer asks.

"Zelen." The female stripper answers.

"Damn. I should've known that." The guy says with a laugh.

Eren moans a little as he speeds up his thrust-like circles. My hands are on his hips, I don't know or even care when they got there but they're there now. I think they found his hips to steady him, but there was no steadying Eren. I open my eyes slightly as I deeply breathe out of my nose, to keep moans in, and I see Erwin walk in and sit across from me down on the other end of this area Eren and I are in. The music slows down and so do Eren's circles. It's almost over, I tell my dick. The music has a surprise final jump in beat which causes Eren to make a surprise rough circle while looking into my eyes, and that causes a loud moan to escape my mouth. I feel my balls tighten and know I'm two seconds away from coming. I moan just as I am about to release it and Eren's warm fingers settle on my dick. His thumb and middle finger hold my penis steady, while his pointer finger covers the little hole on the tip. I squirm around under him.

"Eren," I pant. "Please." I squeeze out. Everything itches.

"You weren't supposed to touch me." He says.

"Let go. GAH!" I say. A pins-and-needles feeling flows through my body. I have to cum and Eren's finger is blocking the hole.

"Let go? Why?" He asks with a big bright smile.

My eyes shut and my head falls back as I continue to writhe under him. "I... Have to cum." I say. "Let me cum." I beg.

He takes his pointer finger off of my penis but uses the other two to point it at my face. My first spurt of cum lands on my nose, the second, on my chin, the third and fourt both land on my shirt. Then Eren climbs off of me. I feel so cold, then I realize just how sweaty both of us were.

"Hahahaha." Erwin laughs walking up to me.

"Someone came?" People in the room ask. "Zelen made someone cum?"

Erwin hands me some napkins and I wipe my chin and shirt off.

"Shit." I say. Without warning Eren brings his face close to mine and I flinch. He laughs.

"You missed a spot." He says.

"Yeah." Erwin agrees.

As I wipe my chin again Eren licks my nose and I flinch again. Eren and Erwin both laugh.

"Thank you." Erwin says to Eren. Eren nods.

"No thank you. I made about $5,000 today. Wow." Eren says.

"I saw some of your reutine. You're really good." Erwin says.

"You think so? Aww thanks." Eren says.

"You should come back sometime." Eren says to Erwin, then he looks down at me. I look away from him. "Levi I had fun." He says.

"Okay." I say, still not looking at him. How dare him? He made me cum.

"He's mad at me." Eren says to Erwin.

I look up at them and Eren silently slides Erwin his money back. What the fuck? When Erwin looks back down at me I quickly move my head back around.

"Can you walk?" Erwin asks me and I look up at him. He offers me his hand and I grab it. When I first stand up I stumble around before I find my balance. Eren smiles and picks up his clothes. As he walks towards the exit the people start cheering.

"Zelen made someone cum!!" They shout. Erwin helps me walk out. "Was it him? He can barely walk!" They shout.

I melt into the seat of Erwin's car. I'm completely exhausted. "So Levi how was it?" Erwin asks.

"Shouldn't you be asking if I apologized?" I ask.

"What did he do that made you cum so hard?" Erwin asks with a laugh. "I've never heard you make so much noise in my life." He continues.

I turn my face to the window. A low throbbing starts in my stomach.

"Levi, tomorrow you should go back." Erwin says.

"Why did he give you your money back?" I ask turning back towards Erwin.

"He didn't." Erwin says.

"I saw. I know you saw me looking up at you." I say.

"Levi he gave me his number, in case I needed to talk to him or something. I think he wants me to give it to you." Erwin says digging in his pocket.

I get a flashback of Eren's sweaty thigh so close to my face and my stomach does a backflip.

"Here." Erwin says handing me a small piece of paper. I know what I saw and Eren didn't give Erwin this. What is Erwin lying about? Why? I don't accept the paper and Erwin gets frustrated. He throws the paper on me and I flick it off. He swurves the car to the side of the road.

"What the fuck Erwin?" I yell. He pulls over and puts the car in park. He reaches out for me and I grab his wrist, then with his other hand he digs in my pocket, ripping out my phone. His wrist touches the crotch of my pants.

"Ew your pants are wet." He says.

"I never told you to touch them!" I yell. "What the fuck? You did all of that for my phone?" I ask.

He doesn't answer me and clicks buttons on my phone. "I didn't know you pissed yourself in there." He mumbles.

"I didn't piss myself. That brat was sucking my dick through my pants." I say in my defense.

"Alright, alright." Erwin says tossing my phone back at me. I catch it. "I put Eren's number into your phone. I added it twelve times in your contacts and six more times in other places. Won't be so easy to delete." He says pulling the car back into the road.

It's dead silent in the car until we arrive at my house. "Thanks Erwin." I say with an attitude.

"You're welcome, come again." He says with a fake charming attitude. We both glare at each other for a minute then I turn around and walk off. I plop down on the bed angry for no reason. Why am I so mad? Am I mad because Eren made me cum? Am I mad because he's so sexy now? Am I mad because I want him to do the splits on my dick?

I flip open my phone and my background picture is now of seven digits. I dial them into my phone and it begins to ring. On the second ring I don't know why but my veins are filled with excitement.

"Hello." Eren says. Oh so it really is his number.

"Hey Eren." I say.

"Levi? This is surprising. Who gave you this number?" He asks.

"I was your lawyer. I know all kinds of things I shouldn't know about you." I say.

"Oh so you're stalking me now?" He asks coyly.

"Is that wrong?" I ask. Eren makes a sexual moan/sigh. "So you went home with someone?" I ask.

"What are you talking about Levi? I'm watching tv." He says.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

My skin is tingling just at the sound of his voice.

"Did you want something?" Eren asks.

"You're at home by yourself right?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" He asks.

"I'm coming over." I say.

"What, why? It's like twelve a.m." He says.

"I don't care." I say sitting up on my bed. I slide my shoes back on and grab my coat.

"Wait. I have to clean up a little." He says.

"Give me your address." I say.

"Nope. Get it yourself lawyer." He says.

"Okay." I say. I look through his file in my suitcase and find his address. "Got it." I say into the phone.

"Well okay then. I'm waiting for you." He says.

I waste no time hopping into my car and speeding over to his house. I knock twice and I hear him walking towards the door. "Coming." He says sweetly.

He opens the door and my eyes go from his bed head, to his long pink shirt, then to his white thigh highs and garter belt.

"Can I come in?" I ask. My voice is raspy and my skin has goosebumps. Eren stands aside and I walk in.

"It's almost twelve." He says. "Make your visit quick." He continues. "I'm on early tomorrow."

"Really? What time?" I ask.

"Eight-thirty." he says. I kiss him on the lips and he looks confused. I try to do it again and he puts his fingers up to my lips. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Eren when you moved I went to your house everyday after school and thought about you... And the things I did to you." I say as he drops his hand from my lips.

He smiles then walks away from me. I take my shoes off by his door then follow him. He opens his refrigerator and pulls out a beer and a jar of honey.

"Thirsty?" He asks me. I shake my head and he shrugs and puts the beer away.

"Uhhh second thought-" I say and he pulls it back out and hands it to me. He motions for me to sit down with him at his kitchen table. I sit across from him and open my beer, bringing it to my lips, and taking a swig.

His hair looks so cute all over his head like that. He digs a spoon into his jar of honey and brings it to his mouth. His eyes rolls to the back of his head.

"Eren. Let's have sex." I say bluntly.

He puts his spoon back into the jar of honey and when he pulls it out he flicks his eyes up at me. He slowly places the spoon in his mouth. "No." He says simply.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Levi, I gave you that lap dance because Erwin payed for it." He says.

I stand up and chug the rest of the bear, then I reach in my pocket and pull out my wallet. I literally empty on his table. There's only about $235 dollars in it. Then I slam my empty beer back on the table. "Is that enough?" I ask.

"I'm not accepting your money." He says.

"Why not?"

"It's been ten years Levi. Just because you've changed your mind about m-"

"Changed my mind? I liked you from the start." I say.

"Then why did you reject me after YOU wanted to have sex at my party that time?" He asks.

"Because you were too skinny. I told you once you gained some wait I'd consider it. You've obviously gained wait, I've obviously considered it-"

"It's not the Levi show. Everything isn't about you. I didn't gain wait just for you. About two years ago Erwin took me out to dinner and he had some fish. I tried some and ever since I've been eating fish." Eren says standing up. "I wasn't just going to wait for you." He finishes.

"So you fucked all those guys to get back at me?" I ask.

"Like I said Levi, everything isn't about you. They paid me." He says.

"You're... You're right." I say backing off. I sigh. "I treated you like a fucking ass in high school. I'm so sorry." This is so hard for me to do. "If just once I would've matured-" Eren grabs my shoulder.

"The fact that you're apologizing, it means a lot to me." Eren says hugging me from behind. He kisses my neck.

"I-idiot," I whisper. My throat feels heavy and my eyes get really watery. "Don't forgive people so easily." I say.

"But I still... Do you still want to have sex?" He asks.

"Why? Do you want to now?" I ask.

"No I'm tired." He says. "Spend the night." He says closing his jar of honey and putting it back in the fridge. I follow him to his bed, strip down to my underwear, and slip under the covers. Eren slides next to me and I don't mind his heavy breathing on my neck.

I've done horrible things to him and he was willing to forgive me just like that. I guess all this time he's still liked me. 

 

I wake up feeling really off, like I've slept through a natural disaster. I look around and Eren's kneeling next to me on the bed. I look at my wrist to see the time and my watch is gone.

"Eren?" I warn.

He's giggling. "What?" He asks.

"Give me my watch." I say sitting up. I throw the covers off of me. As I reach for him he crawls off of the bed with a giggle. "Eren, I'm not playing, I have to get to work." I say crawling off of the bed.

"I don't have your watch." He says as I chase him around the room. I grab him around the waist and turn him to face me. "What." He says with a bright smile. I lean forward and Eren meets me for a kiss. It starts as an innocent peck, but then he turns it into a tongue kiss as Eren's tongue slithers into my mouth. I try to break free because kissing in the morning is just gross. I grab both of his shoulders and try to push him away gently. I shove a little too hard Eren falls to the floor. With his leg slightly parted, I notice he's not wearing underwear as his penis bobs up and down. When it hits the floor there's a loud thunk.

"Eren?" I whisper. I kneel to him on the floor and shove his thighs apart. There it is. My watch is wrapped around Eren's dick. "Give me my watch." I say again. Eren shakes his head and puts his hands behind his back.

"Get it yourself. You know where it is." He says. I sigh and reach into Eren's long shirt.

"Did you sleep like this?" I ask grasping his penis. He moans softly.

"Did you sleep next to me with no underwear on?" I ask trying to twist my watch off of his dick. It's so warm.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" He asks.

"No but you should've told me. Damn how tight do you have this thing on?" I ask.

"Stop all of your complaining Levi. You know you just wanted to touch me." He says.

"The hell are you talking about?" I ask taking the little metal piece out of the hole on the strap of my watch.

"There's a big ass clock right there on the wall. If you were really interested in the time you would've looked there." He says.

I look up at the clock and it's about ten-forty-five. I'm almost three hours late for work. "Oh my goodness." I say as I finally get my watch. It's a little wet.

"Don't worry Levi. Erwin called you in sick." Eren says. I sigh in relief. "It was yesterday actually when I gave him his money back that I told him to call you in." Eren continues.

"Hey! So you did give him his money back! That liar." I shout.

"Why would I make him pay $500 for something I've been wanting to do since high school?" Eren says standing to his feet.

"Well you have a point." I say.

"To be completely honest, Erwin and I have always stayed in touch. This entire time he's been trying so hard to get you and I together like this, even in high school." Eren says. I can't help the cheesy smile that rises on my lips. "What?" Eren asks.

"I'm just so happy, that I have a friend like Erwin.... And that you and I are... Like this." I say.

He pulls me into a hug and rocks us back and forth. "Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?" He asks.

"More or less." I say.

He laughs and smacks me softly on the back of the head. "Shut up... Do you still want to have sex?" He asks. "I'll let you start off on the top." He offers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of this world smut

I accept. I stand up and I'm thrown onto the bed. Eren swiftly removes my clothes. He touches my dick and I moan instantly.

"You're not hard?" He asks with disbelief.

"I woke up like ten minutes ago." I say in my defense. He leans in, hovering his face over my penis. "W-wait Eren!" I say but it's too late. His tongue licks the entire legnth of my penis and all of my muscles tense.

"Relax." He says. He licks me again, this time the lick is firm and slow and makes my toes curl. He attaches his mouth to the side of my erection and sucks like he was doing through my pants back at The Cheetah. I squirm beneath him until he releases me with a laugh.

"You're as sensitive as ever." He says.

"S-shut up." I whisper. Every part of my body is on fire and as Eren's hands sweep across my body, the fire spreads. Then Eren envelopes me and I moan frantically. His head bobs up and down on my dick with such skill, such precision, that my eyes begin to water. It feels so good that it hurts. My grip on Eren's blanket is so tight my knuckles turn white. I can feel my stomach tightening, I'm close to reaching my peak and Eren can tell. He suddenly stops everything he's doing and removes his mouth from me.

"What are you doing?" I ask frantically. "E-Eren." I whisper. I need something, anything to get me off. I'm so close. There's an unsettled fire in my lower stomach and I know only Eren can nullify it.

Eren climbs up my body and lowers his lips to mine. I happily allow him to kiss me, absolutely thirsty for any attention from him. I wriggle my tongue into his mouth and he pulls back. I moan in frustration.

"You're such a tease." I whine.

"I am a stripper. My job is to get guys' dicks hard and not take care of it right?" He asks. I squint my eyes open in just enough time to see him wink and it makes precum squirt out of me. It makes him smile. "So Levi, I've been thinking..." He says.

"Thinking what!" I shout in frustration. My orgasm can't wait any longer.

"I change my mind about letting you be on top." He says.

I am dead silent. I know he's doing this because I rejected him ten years ago, but I really need this. I really do.

"But... I can't help but notice you seem to be really close to an orgasm. I'm willing to help you get off just as long as I'm penetrating." He says with a devilish smirk.

"You're pure evil." I say.

He laughs and pulls his shirt above his head. "So you want it right?" He asks.

"Make me cum Eren." I say.

He lays in between my legs with his crotch against my butt and it's so warm. "Put it in." Eren breathes in my face.  
   
I look into Eren's eyes and slowly slide my hand, palm up, down his stomach. I feel the easily defined muscles of Eren's hot stomach and shiver in pleasure. This Eren's body puts the freshman Eren's body to shame. My hands glide down his dancer muscles and my fingers follow his v-line to his penis.

I spread my legs as I line his penis up with my hole, then return my hand to my side. "Ready?" He asks and before I can answer he quickly pushes his left hip forward, shoving his head inside of me, then his right hip, which allows the rest to sink inside of me.

"Hi-" my muscles tighten as I writhe around beneath him. It hurts, it burns, I can't handle this. He used that dance move he did on the pole to shove his entire legnth into my virgin ass.

"Eren-" I whimper. The stretch is unbearable and my tensing muscles aren't helping.

Eren pulls most of his dick out and I sigh in relief too soon, he drives back into me and I groan in pain. He repeats this several times until there are tears dripping down to my ears and my throat hurts from whimpering and shouting.

He wants me to feel helpless, to feel some of the pain he felt. Is he force feeding me the burger right now?

My grip on his blankets hasn't changed and my fingers feel cold. After a few more painful thrusts I begin to feel a tingling low in my stomach. My orgasm is returning. Eren somehow senses this as he grabs my penis and strokes it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"How is it Levi? Does it feel good?" He asks drawing back his hips so only the tip of his dick is within me.

"Hurts!" I shout as he slams back in to the hilt. I feel the precum seeping out of my penis and it runs over Eren's fingers as he strokes me.

"You're about to cum Levi. I can tell when your face twists up like that." He says his hand on my penis jerking it quicker and rougher.

I hold my breath as my stomach flutters away and Eren holds my penis with two fingers. He slides a hand behind my head, lifting it, and points my penis towards my face as I begin to cum. I shoot about three rounds into my own face and the last gets into my eye. I'm so glad I've finally relieved myself that I hardly care.

"I'm about to cum too." Eren says quickening his thrusts. As he cries in ecstasy he pulls his penis out of me and holds it up to my face, releasing at least five spurts over my mouth and nose.

"What the fuck Eren." I say, tasting the sperm. Why does he make me cum in my own face, and then he himself cums in my face? He collapses on top of me, breathing deeply on my neck as he tries to catch his breath. He rolls off of me and slings his arm around my waist.

"Get off of me. This is disgusting." I say, cum leaks into my mouth after every word. Every time I breathe, through my mouth or nose I can smell and taste it.

"No." He mumbles into the back of my shoulder.

"Come on, this is gross." I say picking Eren's fingers off of my lower stomach.

"This is your punishment." He says. "For high school." He finishes.

I lay with a mixture of our cum drying on my face for about three minutes and then I can't take it anymore. I peel Eren's hand off of me and wash my face in his bathroom. Absolutely disgusting.

When I come back from the room, Eren is under the covers laying in the fetal position.

I snatch the covers off of him and he looks up at me with one eye. "It's your turn to bottom." I say climbing on the bed.

"But I don't want to bottom." He says as I grab his ankle to flip him onto his back.

"No. You're going to. I bet you've bottomed for all those guys at The Cheetah." I say. I lift his thighs up holding the smooth material of his thigh-highs and exposing his semi-hard penis and hole.

He suddenly grabs my shoulders and flips me over so I'm laying under him again. I hold on to his forearms.

"What are you going to do?" I ask looking at him. I give him permission to do whatever it is he wants to do. 

"Sit up." He says.

I slowly sit up, bumping noses with Eren before he steals a kiss. It's a small peck on the lips.

"When are you going to give me a real kiss?" I ask masking my actual frustration with his teasing.

He gently grabs my throat and kisses me again, this time it's slow and sensual. He dips his tongue into my mouth a few times and mine chases his out of my mouth and into his. He sucks on my tongue for a moment and then pushes it out with his tongue. He bites my bottom lip and pulls back, stretching my lip out a little, then releases.

"How was that?" He asks.

"I'm hard again." I admit.

He smiles. "Put your hands behind you. You're not allowed to touch me." 

I put my hands behind me, my palms flat on the bed stabilizing my sitting position. He spreads his thighs over my lap and lifts his bottom a little. "Hold it steady." He whispers into my face.

I reach in between my legs and hold my penis up. "Look at me." He says. I look up at Eren, into his eyes and he smiles as he sinks down onto me. The heat from his asshole is so intense that it goes straight from my dick to the rest of my body, making my shiver a little as all coolness it literally knocked from my body. My eyes are torn from Eren's as my head falls back, my mouth in an o, a silent scream. "Don't cum yet!" Eren shouts, but I feel it coming.

He holds my shoulders as he begins to move his hips forward. It's like the lap dance but way more personal, seeing as I am inside of him. "Normally this would cost $400. You're lucky I like you." He says.

"P-please tell me... You haven't ridden that old rich guy." I say.

"Actually I have... Recently too." He says.

"Don't lie to me. That's disgusting." I say.

"Too bad I'm not lying." He says seriously as the circular motion of his hips become a forward and backward body roll movement. It makes his penis tickle my stomach. The sensation this brings to my dick is indescribable. My eyes close even tighter and my teeth begin to grit, and just like with the lap dance my hands itch at their sides.

I have a burning urge to grab Eren's penis and somehow that urge takes over. I sit up straighter and I grab Eren's hard dick and just hold it. He doesn't appreciate the action of affection and he pushes me down flat against the bed, his hands on my shoulders. He starts his circles back up but frantically, way quicker than they were before and I hiss in pleasure. He moves his hands to my chest for better balance.

"God Eren." I say as I feel him stirring up another orgasm inside of me.

He leans over and puts his sweaty forehead on mine. "Is it good Levi? Am I doing a good job?" He pants. "Tell me! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh! Tell me how good it is!" He says, his forehead still on mine, and instead of circles he lifts his bottom until only the head of my penis is in him, then he settles back down burying my legnth back into himself.

"It's great Eren." I grunt and I'm almost at my limits. He lifts his bottom up too far and my penis plops out of him. I quickly hold it steady again and push it back into his hole with a nice squelching sound.

"Tell me before you cum." He whines. He's almost at his limits too. He sits back up, settling his hands back onto my chest, and starts his circles back up, my eyes are drawn to the way his abdominal muscles move. I can see them going around and around and then Eren goes backward and forward with his body rolls. Again I look at his muscles contracting moving in a wave as he rides me, his hands slipping in sweat over my chest. My body jerks forward at the force of his thrust-like circles and our moaning fills the room.

"Ah! E-E-Eren! I'm about to cum!" I shout. He tries to crawl off of me but I grab onto his hips tightly and release my load into his tunnel.

He moans. "It's hot!" He says. When I'm done, I release his hips. "Y-you bastard." He pants. "You're going to lick all of this shit out of me." He moans as he slows his circles to a stop. He allows my soft, wet dick to slide out of him as he crawls up my body. He sits on my chest and I groan in discomfort.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, staring his hard dick in the face. He strokes his penis quickly and some precum leaks onto my neck. "Wai-" I'm interrupted by a spurt of salty cum that shoots straight into my mouth. I turn my head and Eren yanks at the hair at the tip of my head which straightens my face again. I close my mouth, swallowing his cum and another spurt of cum lands on my cheek. Then there's another, that goes straight up my fucking nose.

"Eren!" I shout. After three more spurts, one on my mouth, one on my eye, and another in my nose, Eren finally climbs off of me. He lays flat on his back, a sweaty, exhausted, mess. I roll out of bed, equally sweaty, equally exhausted, and equally messy. I wash my face again in Eren's bathroom. I look in the mirror at all the fucking scratches he left all over my neck and chest and shake my head. He came in my face twice today and made me cum in my own once today, but twice all together. I had every right to cum inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend has a cum-in-face fetish so yeah I wanted to slide that in there for him...


	6. Chapter 6

I cuddle up next to Eren and we sleep until late in the afternoon. I suddenly feel cold.

"Hm?" I rub my eyes. "Eren?" I call. Eren's sitting on the edge of the bed removing his socks. "Where are you going?" I ask scooting over to him and grabbing his waist.

"Stop." He whispers calmly.

"Where are you going?" I ask again closing my arms around him. He plucks my fingers off of him.

"I'm on early." He says.

"N-no. You said we were boyfriends." I say.

"Okay... What does that have to do with anything?" He says more than asks.

"Well I don't know Eren," I say sarcastically. "Maybe I don't want my boyfriend shaking his ass in front of hungry old perverts." I say.

"Really," he says with a snort. "Because ten years ago you didn't give a shit." He says standing up and walking to the bathroom. I follow him.

"Ten years is a long time Eren." I say mocking him.

"So I've heard." He says hopping into the shower.

"Okay. I thought you got over all that stuff. I was an idiot back then-"

"Yeah I'm over it. That doesn't mean now that we're dating that you can step in and demand shit from me." He says.

"I'm a lawyer Eren. I can support you financially. You don't need to sell your body like this. I have enough dick and money for you. You want to shake your ass for somebody, do it for me. You get a thrill from those guys- hey are you listening to me?" I ask.

"I'm listening..." He says.

"I can say disgusting shit to you too. I can throw money at you and tell you to do the splits on my dick. That excites you doesn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says simply.

I groan. "I will rip you a new asshole."

"After work... Sounds like a plan."

"Eren. I will go up there and fuck anyone who tries to touch you up."

"Okay. Then you'll need a lawyer. That's how you and I got reconnected." Eren says.

"I know. I'm going to show up today. What time are you on?" I ask.

"Eight. If you pay me the most then I can't reject you." He says.

"Okay." I say.

 

I walk into the club at 7:58. The bouncer doesn't even ask for my name anymore. How did I not know Erwin and Eren were connected over these ten years. We have fucking front row seats in this exclusive ass club. Ha! Oh my god Eren used to be so skinny back then. I remember the first time I saw those thighs of his jiggle. It was at the courtroom when he tripped over his own foot. I chuckle a little as I sit in my seat. 

"That was Dynamite! Blah blah buy a private dance etc etc. NOW! FOR WHAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR..." The man with the Serbian accent yells.

"Oh my freaking god. It's Zelen! He's so hot." A woman to the left of me squeals.

"ZELEN!!!!" The Serbian shouts and everyone raises to their feet in cheer. They get their money ready.

When the music changes Eren struts out in and my mouth drops as I see the skin tight "police man's" outfit. He's holding plastic cuffs with his teeth as he twirls around. My mouth literally will not close and my eyes won't blink. "Eren?" I whisper.

The music is fast and upbeat and he skips to it with his thigh highs. He detaches his shorts from his shirt and does a back bend walkover. That stirs the crowd and money is flung at him.

"Zelen fuck me please!" The woman to the left of me screams. "Oh my goodness you're so hot!!" She screams again. She sounds really passionate.

Eren crawls toward the crowd, more specifically, toward me. He stops at the very edge of the stage right in my face and I swear I can't breathe. "Levi." He moans. "Close your mouth." He whispers and then he slowly licks a straight line from my bottom lip, to in between my eyebrows. My dick is hardening rapidly and for once I'm slightly embarrassed. People stare at me with hatred and I can't help but giggle. That's right, Eren's mine.

"Do you know Zelen?" The woman next to me asks tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah." I reply.

"I'm like... In love with him. Oh my goodness. He's perfect." She says. We both turn our attention back to Eren. He does the american splits and slowly comes out of it. Then he begins to climb the pole.

"He is perfect." I say.

"I'm finally going to get the courage to buy a private dance from him." She says.

"I hope you win your bid." I say rolling my eyes.

"So how do you know him?" She asks. "How close are you?" She asks.

"I'm his boyfriend. I've had sex with him a few times. He's sucked my dick and fucked the shit out of me. His dick is huge. Then he rode me for a while... That's how close we are." I say.

She looks at me intensely. "Oh..." She says awkwardly. A small smile spreads across my lips. Hundreds still fly at Eren and he finally hangs upside down on the pole in his Chinese splits. The crowd goes nuts. The woman next to me laughs with that dynamite stripper guy. Dumb bitch. She doesn't love Eren, I do.

Eren rips his shirt open and continues to work the pole. How does he prance around in those heels? He slides his ass down the pole. "Levi." He says as he winks my direction. Now I'm too hard.

"Zelen please fuck me!" I yell. He rips his shorts off and throws them at me again. I smile as he looks me in the eye and winks.

"Zelen winked at me!" The woman next to me shouts. Her girlfriends cheer with her and I just shake my head. He does a back hand spring and lands in the splits. That results in another flood of cash. "That's it baby!" I shout. "That's my baby." I say with the widest, proudest smile.

Eren slides to the center of the stage on his knees and bends his head back which pokes his package out. He's so close. I stand up and slide an a hundred dollar bill in his thong. He gasps as I give his penis a few tugs and pat.

"Why didn't I think of that?" A lot of people complain in frustration. Eren sticks his legs straight in the air and slowly parts them in the Chinese splits. A man approaches him and my eyes widen. He has an a hundred dollar bill. Is he trying to do what I did? I take a step closer but Eren quickly gets up, doing the splits in the upright position and he bites the bill out of his hand. The crowd cheers and throws money at him.

Eren kicks his leg behind him, which takes the form of a vertical split and then bows as the music slows to a stop.

"That was Zelen! Want more? Buy a private dance." The Serbian says through the massive applause.

After a few minutes Eren comes out in a black dominatrix outfit. It has extremely short shorts and he's carrying a little baton. His boots come up to his thighs, they're completely black. He's stopped by a lot of people. Then he comes by me. "What's your offer big daddy?" He asks.

"Uhhh... What do I have to beat?" I ask.

"The old man over there offered me $700." Eren says with a smile, putting his hands on his hips.

"ZELEN!" The woman next to me shouts. She runs from her seat up to Eren. "I'm devoted to you." She admits.

"Awe your so cute." Eren says.

"W-well. Could I have a hug?" She asks.

Eren looks at me for permission. I shrug and he wraps his arms around her. She visibly shudders. "So warm." She says putting her hands on his arms. "And you smell so good." She says with a smile. Eren let's go of her. "Zelen I have 1,000 dollars. I want to buy a private dance from you." She says. "I know it's a lot, but I've been dreaming of this for a while." 

"Oh well you're the highest bidder. The dance goes to you." He says. She screams and jumps up and down with her friends. She unzips her purse and pulls out a fucking jar of honey.

"Dynamite told me you loved honey... That you even eat it from the jar." She says handing Eren the jar.

"Awwwe thanks babe." He says kissing her cheek and she freaks out again.

"5,000." I say.

"Hm?" Eren and the woman say at the same time.

"Fine. 6,000. I'm buying your dick." I say bluntly.

"N-no! I've been saving this money for too long!" She screams.

"Annie calm down." Her friend says.

"No! Zelen! I want-"

"Sorry sweetheart." I say. I grab Eren's wrist and lead him to the back room.

"Let go of me Levi." Eren says. "You're still a customer." He says.

"Shut the fuck up and tease my dick, stripper." I say.

"Okay, stop talking like that." Eren says.

I sit down in the chair I had my first lap dance in and Eren sits down with me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I say loudly.

"Shhh." He says.

"Wearing an outfit like that... Get your ass on my lap." I say rubbing his thigh. He opens his legs for me and I stroke his penis through his tight leather outfit. He twists open his honey jar. "Put that shit down." I say.

He straddles me, staring down into my face. "Once you asked how I gained weight. This is how. Honey. It's the healthiest way to gain weight. Oh! And you asked if I was still a vegetarian. I am but now I eat fish." He says.

"Oh. Once you said you didn't gain weight for me, then if that's so, who did you do it for?" I ask.

"... I did it for myself. I wanted to be admired by everyone while I danced and I wanted a dance figure. That required weight gain." Eren says.

"Really? That's so... So sweet." I say.

"Pleas Levi, stay in character." He says.

I giggle and Eren sticks his finger into the jar of honey. He pulls his finger out and holds it in front of my lip. I part my lips a little and he wipes his finger on my tongue. Then he grabs the back of my neck and sticks his tongue into my mouth. I break the kiss. "Eren I'm hard." I say as I reach between our legs to unbutton my pants.

"I'll take care of it only if you do something for me." He says.

"Okay, fuck, what?" I ask.

Eren lifts his jar of honey to my mouth and begins to pour it inside. My eyes widen as Eren holds my jaw with one hand. It's too sweet, like drinking straight sugar. "You're eating this for me right? To impress me you can't stop midway. If you want to though I understand." He says mockingly.

I groan loudly. That was ten years ago. Why can't he let that go.

 

-one year later-

Levi never finished that whole jar of honey and although Eren was disappointed he "took care" of Levi anyway. Levi had no more complaints about Eren's job, but he always went whenever he could and always outbid people for Eren's private dance, even spending $10,000 one time. Eren and Levi moved in together and Levi thanks Erwin everyday for his constant support and help to make all of this possible. Levi still feels bad about what he did to Eren in high school and Eren knows it, using that as an excuse to get what he wants from Levi all the time. Erwin and Petra became a serious couple.

One time when Levi wasn't at The Cheetah, Annie finally got her lap dance from Eren.

Eren does plan on quitting his job and going back to school so he can get a better one, even if that means no more adoring fans, he'd do it for Levi. When Levi and Eren have sex sometimes Levi calls Eren Zelen and according to Eren that "ruins the mood." On special occasions a new item has been added to the bedroom for pleasure (mostly Eren's) and that item is...

Honey.


End file.
